The use of channel members for mounting a garage door and the like is old and unpatentable. Typically, channel members are mounted on both sides of an access opening to be covered by a door to guide the door as it moves from a vertical position closing the opening to an elevated, horizontal position clearing the opening. The door generally is made up of hinged panels which permit the door to articulate as it moves from the vertical position to the horizontal position and return.
It is desirable to simplify the system used for mounting the door for movement between the vertical and horizontal positions. It is especially preferred that the system be made in a way so as to minimize the amount of structure of the system such that the system will not interfere with the movement of the door while allowing maximum use of the space adjacent to the door. Based upon this aim, a need has continued to exist for improvements in the mounting of access doors for garages, buildings, buses and the like, and the present invention satisfies this need.